


what the hell is personal space?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottoming from the Top, Derek Does Yoga, Derek Hale & Laura Hale Are Twins, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Derek is a similar age, Genderqueer Character, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Malia isn't a Hale, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Malia Tate, Pansexual Scott McCall, Pining Derek Hale, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Rimming, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Semi-Public Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski, Yoga Instructor Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has a crush on Stiles, his younger brother's - Scott's - best friend, who is a yoga instructor so reluctantly he joins his brother and friends. Stiles gets handsy. Derek doesn't mind. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the hell is personal space?

Derek's back arched as Stiles placed his hands on his hips and pulled them up. He let out an inaudible gasp as he felt Stiles press against him.

"Easy there, big guy. You don't want to hurt yourself," Stiles chuckled and moved a hand to smooth against Derek's back. "Keep your back straight and your hips level with them, like your doing the plank only you're kinda like a dog. Look forward, not down otherwise you'll get a kink in your neck. Aye atta boy Scotty." He praised his best friend before making his way over to Lydia.

The older male let out a disgruntled noise once Stiles' attention was no longer focused on him. He turned his head to look at his younger brother on the mat next to him and glared slightly earning himself a shit eating grin.

"Hey, y'know if you just spoke to him then you wouldn't have to come up with crazy ideas to get him to notice you." Scott said, the grin still on his face but it was replaced with a smile that bought out the kindness in his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that everyone but him knows about your crush anyway. "

Stiles flinched as Lydia's fingers snapped in front of his face as she came out of her tree pose.

"Are you even listening to me, Stiles?" He cleared his throat and turned to look at Lydia, eyes no longer focusing on Derek's ass.

"Yeah, yeah. Something about Prada or something." Stiles' gaze wandered back over to his best friend's brother.

"Actually, no. I was talking about the date I had with Jordan but it seems like there's a different relationship that we'll have to talk about," she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Namely yours and Derek's." Stiles spluttered at this.

"Lydia, that is ridiculous. He doesn't even like me and besides, who could blame him?" He let out a small sigh and walked to the front of the room. "Right! That's enough for today, start packing up! Scott you've been enthusiastic as ever and Derek," Stiles' voice softened as he said Derek's name. "It's good to see you again."

Derek's heart rate picked up and his eyes widened slightly as Stiles said his name. "Yeah, you too." He mentally face palmed himself but gave him a small smile.

"You should um, smile more. It looks good on you." The younger male coughed awkwardly while the older man's face reddened at the compliment. A loud cough from the doorway startled both men and Derek groaned then turned to face his sisters.

Cora was stood with her arms crossed, hip cocked and an eyebrow raised where as Laura was just grinning at her twin. "Not trying to steal my favourite brother away from me, are you, Stilinski?" Derek gave her his best puppy eyes, silently begging her to shut up. "Relax, Derbear, I'm just teasing." Stiles' stifled laugh caught his attention. He smiled at the sound like it was his favourite melody. It probably was.

"Thanks for the class, I think I'll come back next week." Derek walked towards the door and swore he could feel a pair of eyes on his ass the whole time. Stiles was practically beaming as he called out after him.

"Looking forward to it, Der! I mean Derek, sorry!" Stiles audibly groaned and went to take his Adderall. Derek's face lit up then dropped back into it's usual scowl once Stiles corrected himself.

Derek looked to his left after hearing an irritated cough from his cousin. "What do you want, Mal?" He often enjoyed talking to them but being away from civilisation for so long left them somewhat socially inept.

"I just wondered why you two aren't together yet." Okay so maybe being socially inept had it's perks but Derek just left with his things and ran home, not wanting relationship advice from his family.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do yoga and I'm not an expert so don't take my word for any of the positions or anything.


End file.
